Interdimensional
by NinjaGeek
Summary: Mabel,a girl from Gravity Falls Oregon and Kaylee, a girl from another dimension, have switched bodies and dimensions. This is all because of a mysterious portal. Is there an evil mastermind behind this whole mess, or is it just another weird thing happening in Gravity Falls? Rated K for craziness and slight language throughout this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup people! Here's another story. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters/creatures, but I do own all OC's.**

Interdiminsional

Chapter 1

-Dipper's POV-

Today the weirdest thing is happening in town, and by that I mean that nothing weird is going on. No gnomes, no Gideon, no conspiracies. I just know that something's going on, but I don't know what. I tried telling Mabel about it, but she just won't listen.

"Dipper, nothing crazy is going on. That's a good thing, right? I mean think about it, we don't have to spend our whole day investigating monsters and stuff. Roll with it, dude. I'm going for a nature walk. Later!" I tried to take her advice, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

-Mabel's POV-

As usual, Dipper is being a spazz, and I'm as carefree as possible. Since nothing weird is going on, I can walk in the woods without being attacked by a horrible monster. So I'm just wandering around, thinking about the future and stuff, when I notice a bright purple light off to my right. I start walking that way to see what it is without even thinking about it.

When I see the source of the light, it reminds me of a siren. Beautiful, but most likely dangerous. I walk slowly toward it with curiosity, thinking it has a slight chance of being something good. That was one of the worst mistakes of my life.

When I get within two feet of it, it sparks and I don't see the Gravity Falls forest anymore.

_**Meanwhile in another dimension.**_

-Kaylee's POV-

The craziest things have been showing up since midnight. Ghosts, zombies, and even a squash with a human face and emotions. The weird thing is that there's a bright flash of purple light in the woods behind my house before these creatures appear. It usually happens on the hour every hour, and I'm thinking I should investigate.

_**Ten minutes later.**_

Alright, I've got my night vision goggles, rope, camera, computer, journal, machete, and pen, and I'm ready to venture into unchartered territory. This could be the mystery to end all mysteries. I quietly sneak out the back door, which is actually in my room, and run to the thick trees a few meters away.

When I get five feet in, I notice that something is definitely wrong. There used to be a bit of a clearing with a bunch of old junk piled up everywhere, but instead of that, I see deer, brightly colored mushrooms, and gnomes? "Talk about peculiar anomalies," I state to myself. Just then, a bright purple light flashes right in front of my eyes, and I'm no longer in Omaha, Nebraska.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I kind of had a bit of writers block on this one. I promise I'll make the next one longer, though. Adios! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to freaking update this story. Here's another chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Interdimensional

Chapter 2

-Kaylee's POV-

Suddenly, I appeared in an interdimensional vortex. I know because I've been in one before, but that's a story for another time. As I looked around, I saw this girl with long brown hair, wearing a light blue skirt and a bright red sweater with a rainbow on it.

Then, mysterious green lightning struck, and I hit my head on the ground. There was this guy standing over me. "Mabel, are you okay?" he asked panicked. I got up, looked around, and know that something was definitely wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine, but who's Mabel?" I replied. He grabbed my arm and led me into a building with a sign on it that said "Mystery Hack". I can tell the "S" had fallen off.

"Okay, we need to get you to a doctor, now," he said. "Alright, for real," I started, "is this some kind of joke? Whoever this Mabel chick is, I'm not her. And you're not even listening, are you?" I said. This guy's starting to annoy me.

I look down to try to see why he thought I was this girl, when I noticed something freaky. I wasn't wearing my sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and black and white converses. And when I spoke, I noticed that my voice had been altered.

I looked up and saw a broken mirror off to the left. I tore away from the guy's grasp, darted towards the mirror, and tried to decipher my image in the shattered glass. I saw that girl from the vortex, but how could this be?

After seconds of pondering, I came to the only conclusion that I could think of. It wasn't at all logical, but it was all I had. That girl, Mabel, and I had switched bodies! I've never been in this type of situation before, so what was I to do? "Sis, come with me. You need a doctor, pronto," said the guy who was still trying to lead me into the Mystery Shack. I couldn't believe how relentless he was.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a tree to explain everything. "You have to listen to me. I'm not Mabel," I began. "It's a long story, but I'll try to sum it up. Your sister and I crossed paths in an interdimensional vortex and somehow switched bodies. I ended up here, and she most likely ended up in my dimension."

I could tell he was about to pass out at the information. I would more than likely do the same if my sister was lost in time and space. I couldn't help but feel terrible about everything. "Hey, I forgot to ask," I said. "What's your name?"

He sighed. "Dipper. And you?" This is actually the first time I've calmed down enough to get a good look at Dipper. He's kind of cute, but I have to focus on the mission at hand. "Kaylee," I said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of us, then, thankfully, Dipper broke it. "So," he said. "About my sister." "Right. I think I know just what to do." I started thinking of a plan. "With a few calculations, the right materials, a few days, and some testing, I think we can duplicate the portal that brought me here. We can get Mabel back here, and I could get home."

Dipper stared at me confused. "Do you even know how to make those calculations?" he asked. "Well of course I do," I said. "I'm a scientist." "Okay, so how old are you anyway? 25? 30? 35?" I giggled at his efforts, because although reasonable, they were way off.

"Actually, I'm 13," I stated. He gapped in awe and I blushed and looked to the ground. "How do you know all this!?" I simply told the truth. "My life is typically. . .um. . .weird. I kind of have to know this stuff to survive," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Whoa," said Dipper in shock. "That's insane."

**Okay, so, truth be told, I kind ran out of ideas for the story. As soon as I finished writing this chapter, I couldn't think of a way to continue. If you have any ideas, you can send them in as a review and I will probably use them. And don't worry about the whole issue of plagiarism, because I'll definitely give you a shoutout. L8R! :D**

**#S.O.S.**


	3. Apology Note

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. I just wanted to post a little apology. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while. My schedule is getting the better of me. Please don't hate me for this. I have a life outside of fanfiction, just wanted to put that out there. Anyways, I'll try my very best to update everything this weekend. I promise. In the meantime, again I'm sorry, but keep in mind there's a silver lining for every cloud. See ya! :)**


End file.
